


Fluttering~Bye

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Butterflies [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Junk, M/M, Past Relationship(s), myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinjin had been waiting for this moment a long time. When the butterflies in his stomach would finally settle down.





	Fluttering~Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This started a series... Because this was the original idea before Markson...

Jinjin hadn't been told but he always knew the butterflies in his stomach would not last. That they were temporary and a sign of his own nervousness. Even so he’d yet to experience that moment instead he was waiting for it. For a girl to happen by that would catch his attention, butterflies and all nine yards. Then one day when they’d been together so long, or maybe really just long enough the butterflies would go away. Replaced by other more domestic feelings that would warm him from the inside. 

It hadn’t happened. And any chance of it happening was severely cut when he decided to join Fantagio as a trainee. He hadn’t minded, after all he was still young and there were plenty of pretty girl trainees as well. Of course he didn’t really have time for them let alone the butterflies he was longing for. 

Instead he found different butterflies that he hadn’t realized existed. The kind that chased jitters down his spine before stepping on stage. The kind that fluttered tightly together in a knot of nerves when faced with someone so much more handsome than himself. Or the butterflies that danced along his skin under the gaze of adoring fans. Each enticing him to feel them again and again. 

It was new, it was exciting and it was different to feel the different types of beats of wings against the lining of his stomach. Knotting his throat together and keeping his pulse high. They weren’t what he’d been looking for but they were just as nice. And for awhile he was able to forget about the butterflies of love that he had been waiting for. After all he was waiting for them to come so they would cease and he would know he was with the right person.

When it did happen he hadn’t been prepared for it after all. He’d thought it would be a cute girl, sensible and reasonable. A girl who would be able to keep up with him despite his debut on the horizon. She’d be smart and loving. He’d been wrong. More wrong than he’d ever been in his life. 

The one who gave him butterflies was not sensible, reasonable, or able to keep up with him like he thought. Nor were they the sharpest knife in the drawer. Instead they were bold, loud, and going to walk his path with him. While not the smartest they were that everyday wise. And most importantly they weren’t a girl.

When he’d first met Mj there hadn’t been anything different, nothing out of place, or even an inkling of emotion. Instead it had built slowly. Building up over time, the first flutter a startling moment when his heart skipped a beat. A sunshine smile overtaking his vision. From then on the fluttering had increased slowly. A small fluttering erupting into a torrent then into a hurricane swirling in his stomach threatening to pull him under.

Yet he found the feeling slow to build it wasn’t unfamiliar. It’d been like that before with the girls. Though the gender was different the feelings were the same in that regard. Though it had been a lot more nerve wrecking and possibly a lot more risky to confess. Mj took it in stride, how he wasn’t sure but it wasn’t long before they were talking about the butterflies that had erupted in both of them at the slight contact of their hands.

It escalated quickly in hindsight. Though Jinjin couldn’t bring himself to find a fault in that. The sudden explosion of butterflies that overtook him every time they touched off camera all consuming. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell Mj that he wanted them to disappear. As it seemed his boyfriend enjoyed them and the slight flush that came with them that only the trained could see over taking his ears. 

Jinjin didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wanted that fluttering gone. That warmth that only lasted as long the butterflies swirled wasn’t enough. That he wanted something more something that couldn’t be made without time. That the butterflies while nice also made him feel like the clock was ticking as it always had before. 

And while the time passed and they debuted Jinjin found the butterflies slowing down. Too caught up in the different types of nervousness that could fill his stomach. It wasn’t until one morning, an early five am kind of day, when Mj rolled over kissing his cheek that he realized the butterflies were gone. He felt only warmth in his stomach as his boyfriend snuggled closer telling him if they were quick they’d get first shower. 

He knew what that meant but he’d still taken his time to get around. Confused and even when they missed their chance he hadn’t minded much. Mj only kissed his temple with a pout but refused to move until they had the last shower which to him was just as good as the first. But then it was rushing into schedules and the different butterflies that liked to erupt in his stomach.

It took him days, maybe weeks before he realized the butterflies with Mj were gone. They were instead replaced by the subtle spread of warmth into his limbs. A soft beat of his heart and a feeling of peace with his boyfriend he’d had with no one else. The butterflies were gone and he realized this was the feeling he’d always been waiting for. The moments he’d always been waiting for.

The five am kisses, the slow heartbeats as they gazed at each other across a room, the understanding of each other that left no room for nerves. The everyday love that filled him to the core and didn’t leave room for fluttering wings he was so full. It wasn’t a feeling he could put into words. He knew he didn’t need to when Mj kissed his nose, pushing him further into the bed pressing them as close as possible. Their warmth the only thing between them. A steady heartbeat shared together. 

Words weren’t needed to express where their relationship had taken them. Instead it was a cocoon of feelings that had them existing in their own world at all times. Even outside this shelter they’d created in the tiny bed they chose to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts always appreciated good and bad. 
> 
> Edits will be later as always. If it's a big error just holler at me, you know I'll fix it.


End file.
